Великий Исход
by akrill
Summary: После разрушения Проклятия события пошли не так, как в сериале. Предупреждение: смерть персонажа, неаппетитные подробности.


Когда после почти двух минут прерывистого искрения портал все-таки открывается, вся площадь разражается радостными воплями. Кажется, только Эмма замечает, что Реджина на мгновение теряет равновесие, и лицо ее искажается от боли. Впрочем, в следующую секунду это снова мадам мэр - идеальная осанка, спокойно-равнодушный взгляд и печаль в самой глубине глаз, куда никто не заглядывает.

\- Удачного пути, - с тем же успехом Миллс могла бы сказать "катитесь в ад" - интонации вписались бы идеально.

За гомоном голосов ее слышат лишь стоящие рядом. Прекрасный хватает свергнутую Королеву за запястье:

\- Откуда нам знать, что это - портал в Зачарованный Лес?

\- Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы вы остались в моем городе? - Миллс презрительно кривит губы и взмахивает свободной рукой, исчезая в клубах фиолетового дыма.

Шум голосов выключается, будто нажатием кнопки - или мановением королевской руки, - люди отлично помнят, что фиолетовый дым не сулит ничего хорошего. Дэвид успокаивающе поднимает руки и улыбается:

\- Она нам больше не нужна, пусть заползает обратно в свою темную сырую нору.

Горожане отвечают на слова Прекрасного смехом и выкриками "пусть катится!", "долой, Злую Королеву!" и парой более грубых. Белоснежка с мужем поворачиваются в сторону гномов и синхронно кивают. Мрачно взвалив кирку на плечо, Лерой первым устремляется в портал. Площадь накрывает напряженная тишина, все взгляды устремляются в одну сторону в ожидании результатов разведки. Проходит несколько томительных минут, прежде чем из портала вываливается радостно потрясающий киркой гном:

\- Это Зачарованный Лес! Выход недалеко от Белого Замка!

Радостному реву сотен глоток могли бы позавидовать футбольные фанаты. Для всех присутствующих это возможность вернуться домой. Почти для всех.

Порядок прохода обговорен заранее и группы людей стоят на площади, зная свою очередь. Портал продержится только пятнадцать минут и, чтобы все успели уйти, задержек быть не должно. Вслед за нырнувшим обратно Ворчуном на ту сторону устремляются четыре десятка вооруженных мужчин, которые должны окружить небольшой периметр и убедиться в безопасности выходящих. Дав им минуту на то, чтобы рассредоточиться и взять окрестности на прицел, Белоснежка и Принц, - то есть, Король и Королева, - берутся за руки и Снежка протягивает ладонь внуку. Мальчик отступает на шаг и мотает головой:

\- Можно я тут помогу? Там от меня толку не будет, а здесь я смогу бегать и всем указания передавать, - Генри поворачивается к Эмме: - Пожалуйста, мам, я хочу помочь! - он использует свой лучший умоляющий взгляд.

Свон не в силах ему отказать, она хочет еще немного побыть с сыном. Женщина поворачивается к родителям и чуть смущенно улыбается:

\- Пусть поможет, мне пригодится курьер, чтобы разрулить тут все.

Снежка долгую секунду смотрит на дочь, будто собираясь что-то спросить, потом кивает, и они с Прекрасным уходят в родной мир.

Они долго спорили из-за этого во время подготовки. Родители настаивали на том, что Эмма должна зайти вместе со своей семьей, чтобы люди увидели ее, как будущую правительницу, которая будет заботиться о них. Но Свон убедила родных, что должна сначала закончить со своими обязанностями шерифа, прежде чем принимать на себя новые, и что здесь тоже кто-то должен проследить за порядком, - они с Руби пройдут последними, только убедившись, что все остальные вернулись домой.

Генри бросил свой рюкзак рядом с рюкзаком матери и улыбнулся ей:

\- Я готов, что делать?

Несмотря на всю подготовку и даже проведенную тренировку (которая как раз прошла безукоризненно), в реальной ситуации проблемы валятся одна за другой. Монахини ("То есть, феи", - поправляет себя Эмма) набрали столько вещей, что не могут их сами унести в один заход, и Свон отправляет им в помощь школьную футбольную команду. Тележка цветочницы ("Не могу же я тут саженцы бросить, а гортензии у нас и вовсе не встречаются, я захватила все виды и расцветки!") теряет колесо, проваливаясь в ливневую канализацию, и ее приходится отодвинуть в сторону для починки ("Спасибо, Марко, ты меня просто спасаешь!", - Эмма хлопает столяра по плечу). Одна из лошадей, которую ведут ветеринары ("Оставлять тут животных - верная смерть для них! Думаешь, **она** хоть о ком-нибудь позаботится?") пугается шума и толкотни вокруг и встает на дыбы, ее не сразу удается успокоить и на этом теряют почти полминуты драгоценного времени. Отремонтированную тележку удается втиснуть только перед работниками больницы, которые дружно помогают немолодой цветочнице. Генри носится по всей площади - передает указания Эммы, напоминает об очередности и даже самостоятельно разрешает пару конфликтов, пользуясь семейным авторитетом. В толчее Понго вырывает у Арчи поводок и пытается привычно сбежать, но его вовремя успевает перехватить Красная, перекинувшись в волка, и вызвав этим едва ли не бОльший переполох. К счастью, все прочие животные уже на той стороне, а люди успокаиваются сразу, стоит ей обратиться обратно в человека. У старой няньки, которая работала в детском саду, из объемного тюка вываливаются несколько игрушек ("У нас там таких и не было, а надо, чтобы деткам радость была"), и она коршуном кидается на них, чтобы не затоптали, создавая затор.

Каким-то чудом последние переселенцы проходят через портал в тот момент, когда у Эммы срабатывает таймер на часах, сигнализируя, что осталась одна минута. Свон поворачивается к сыну:

\- Теперь ты, Генри.

Мальчик отступает на шаг и чуть смущенно, но прямо смотрит матери в глаза:

\- Я не пойду. Я не могу бросить маму. Она же останется тут совсем одна! - он делает еще шаг назад, будто опасаясь, что Эмма попытается запихать его в портал силой.

Но Свон лишь улыбается и расправляет плечи, словно с них, впервые за последний месяц, упал тяжелый груз.

\- Я тоже остаюсь. Не могу представить себя в сказочном мире. Я выросла в этом и всегда буду там чужой, слишком поздно становиться принцессой, - она запускает руку во внутренний карман, достает пачку писем и выбирает из них одно, засовывая его в карман джинсов. Остальную стопку Эмма протягивает Красной: - Я тут все объяснила. Просто передай родителям, что я их люблю, но это не мое.

\- Ты уверена?

\- У меня было время подумать. Пожалуйста. Вам пора.

Шапка порывисто обнимает подругу:

\- Я передам, - кивает она и поворачивается к Бабушке, чтобы сжать ее в таких же крепких объятиях: - Может, все-таки пойдешь?

Старшая Лукас лишь качает головой:

\- Я слишком стара, чтобы снова оказаться в мире без электричества и водопровода. Тем более, теперь тут Спаситель, так что со мной все будет в порядке. Найди свою стаю, внучка, и будь счастлива! - она подталкивает Красную к уже начавшему мигать порталу.

Проход в сказочный мир закрывается за спиной оборотня, едва не отрезав кусок от ее красного плаща.

Когда, стерев платком слезы, Бабушка поворачивается к Эмме, та все еще смотрит на нее, открыв рот. Миссис Лукас упирает руки в бока:

\- Я не собираюсь снова готовить на открытом огне. Я потеряла вкус к полусырому мясу вместе с возможностью оборачиваться. А теперь идем! Нужно найти эту упрямицу, пока она не натворила дел.

Эмма захлопывает рот и, ни слова не говоря, закидывает на плечо свой рюкзак, подавая сыну его поклажу.

Пустой город выглядит, как декорации к фильму про зомби. Ветер носит по площади обрывки каких-то бумажек. То тут, то там валяются забытые и брошенные вещи. В отсутствии привычных городских звуков, каждый шорох и скрип кажется слишком громким и зловещим. Свон в очередной раз жалеет, что оставила пистолет в сейфе офиса шерифа ("Эмма, милая, он тебе не понадобится, эти люди будут слушаться тебя по праву крови, ведь ты - их правитель. А для борьбы с внешними врагами у нас есть мечи и луки"). Даже Бабушка немного нервно поглаживает приклад висящего у бедра арбалета, и только Генри беззаботно болтает, то ли не замечая гнетущую тишину, то ли пытаясь разбавить ее своим голосом.

\- Пусть это будет сюрприз! Мы с Бабушкой встанем сбоку, а ты в дверь постучишь, чтобы сначала мама увидела только тебя! - мальчик уже придумал Операцию "Сюрприз!"

\- А вдруг она на радостях в меня огненным шаром швырнет? Вот уж будет сюрприз, так сюрприз.

Генри ничуть не встревожила эта перспектива:

\- Ты успеешь увернуться, ты же Спаситель, - отмахивается он. - А потом я выскочу и она сразу обрадуется. - Малыш поворачивается к Эмме и чуть неуверенно спрашивает: - Она же обрадуется, правда?

\- Конечно! Ты ведь ее сын, она любит тебя! - женщина успокаивающе улыбается мальчику и треплет его по плечу.

На самом деле, Свон больше беспокоится о реакции Реджины на **ее** появление. Если "мадам мэр с файрболами" примется снова бороться с ней за сына, все это может закончиться приготовлением изысканного блюда "Эмма в собственном соку, покрытая хрустящей корочкой, и с яблоком в зубах".

Выйдя на финишную прямую - дорожку, ведущую к особняку мэра, - Эмма все замедляет шаг, пока ее не обгоняет Генри, дергая за рукав:

\- Все будет нормально, мам, вот увидишь. Давай, пошли.

Они встают, как и задумал мальчик - Эмма перед дверью, а он сам и Бабушка - на пару шагов правее, чтобы их не было видно от входа.

Свон закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, стучит в дверь. И сама вздрагивает от звука, который получился слишком гулким в нынешней тишине.

Через минуту, когда она уже поднимает руку, чтобы постучать снова, дверь открывается. Реджина выглядит точно так же, как и полчаса назад на площади ("Неужели прошло только полчаса", - удивляется Свон), разве что в печали в глубине глаз примешивается легкое удивление. На секунду Эмма застывает с поднятой рукой, а потом не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:

\- Привет.

Реджина будто слегка оживает. Она усмехается и картинно заламывает бровь:

\- Мисс Свон, только не говори, что опоздала на свой портал. У меня нет лишнего триггера, чтобы сделать для тебя другой.

Эмма пожимает плечами и чуть неловко улыбается:

\- Я решила остаться. Думаю, я просто не готова так резко менять свою жизнь. Всего случившегося оказалось слишком много. Да и жизнь тут привычнее, - она снова пожимает плечами.

Вдруг Миллс хмурится и впивается в Эмму взглядом:

\- И ты снова бросила сына?

\- Ну, вообще-то, нет, - Свон усмехается и поворачивает голову направо.

Генри выскакивает из-за косяка с криком:

\- Сюрприз! - и широкой довольной улыбкой.

Из Реджины словно вынули тот стальной стержень, который скреплял ее этот месяц, заставляя прямо держать спину, высоко поднимать подбородок и не показывать никому своей боли.

\- Генри... - пораженно шепчет она, одну руку прижимая ко рту, а другой пытаясь нашарить какую-нибудь опору, и начинает медленно оседать на пол.

\- Мама!

\- Реджина!

В голосах Эммы и Генри одинаковое беспокойство, но Свон стоит ближе и успевает подскочить, подхватывая падающую женщину под мышки и аккуратно опуская на пол. Она садится рядом и придерживает Миллс за плечи, не давая окончательно упасть. Не замечая ничего вокруг, Реджина тянет руку к сыну:

\- Генри... - слезы текут по ее щекам.

У Эммы болезненно сжимается сердце: она помнит, насколько это больно - отпускать того, кого любишь, чтобы дать ему лучший шанс.

Мальчик кидается к матери, плюхается рядом и обнимает ее, бормоча сквозь рыдания:

\- Прости... Прости... Я люблю тебя, мамочка... Ты вовсе не злая... Прости...

Когда этот фонтан со скульптурной группой иссякает, Генри, шмыгая носом, чуть отодвигается:

\- Я, правда, не хотел, чтобы тебе было плохо! Я просто... это все было такое настоящее, такое крутое, дедушка подарил мне меч, а бабушка обещала научить стрелять из лука, и они говорили, что у меня будет свой конь, и настоящая корона принца, и много друзей, и настоящая сказочная жизнь. Я не сразу понял, что они хотят оставить тебя здесь. Ведь так нельзя! Если уж делать мир добра, то добро должно быть для всех!

Реджина счастливо улыбается, несмотря на блестящие на ресницах слезы:

\- Мой принц.

Миллс пытается встать, но головокружение заваливает ее в сторону. Все еще сидящая рядом Эмма не дает ей упасть и снова обеспокоенно произносит:

\- Реджина?

\- Так!

Все трое поворачиваются ко входу, на голос Бабушки.

\- Истощение и нервное напряжение замечательно лечат горячая еда и долгий сон. Генри, идешь со мной на кухню, покажешь где тут что, и я сварю для твоей мамы бульон. Эмма, отведешь ее в спальню и уложишь в постель. Шевелитесь, шевелитесь! - она хлопает в ладоши и решительно направляется на кухню.

Реджина ошалело провожает Бабушку взглядом, пока та не исчезает за углом (Эмме, несмотря на ситуацию, с трудом удается сдержать смех - она никогда еще не видела у Миллс **такого** выражения лица), и бормочет:

\- Надеюсь, хотя бы Белоснежка ушла порталом.

Тут Эмма все-таки хихикает, представляя себе, о чем сейчас думает Реджина, и отвечает:

\- Все остальные ушли, я считала. Остались только мы трое, - с улыбкой произносит она. - Бабушка права, тебе нужно лечь, давай, - Свон помогает Миллс подняться на ноги.

На первом же шаге колени Реджины подгибаются, и ей удается устоять, только благодаря Эмме. Похоже, задуманный Генри "сюрприз" изрядно подкосил женщину.

\- Ладно, так ничего не выйдет. Обними меня за шею.

А вот на то, чтобы окатить Эмму презрительным взглядом сил у Реджины хватает:

\- Мисс Свон, если ты дума...

Эмма не дает Реджине закончить фразу, прерывая ее на полуслове:

\- Я думаю, что у тебя не осталось ни физических сил, ни магии на то, чтобы самостоятельно добраться до кровати. Так что вариантов у тебя два - либо спишь на диване в гостиной, либо помогаешь мне доставить тебя в спальню.

Решение оказалось несложным, уже через секунду Реджина поджимает губы и, старательно не глядя Эмме в лицо, обнимает ее за шею. Свон кладет одну руку женщине на талию, наклоняется и подхватывает другой рукой под колени. Выпрямляясь, она шумно выдыхает, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы приподнять свою ношу ногой. Свон слегка подпрыгивает, чтобы основной вес сместился ближе к верхней части рук и нести было легче, и подходит к лестнице.

Реджина опускает голову на плечо Эммы, и этот жест говорит больше, чем все слова благодарности, которые она могла бы произнести.

Уже на середине подъема у Свон начинают подрагивать мышцы рук, а правую икру сводит каждый раз, когда она пытается оторвать пятку от пола.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - пыхтит Эмма, - что у тебя...

\- Одно слово о моем весе, мисс Свон, и на твоей шее останутся отпечатки моих стройных и изящных пальцев.

Эмма усмехается - ее радует, что Реджина не замкнулась в своей боли и даже находит силы язвить. В последний месяц она была довольно молчалива и показательно равнодушна.

\- Я всего лишь, - пыхтение, - хотела сказать, - шумный выдох, - что у тебя, - глубокий вдох, - ужасно длинная лестница, - пыхтение, - с крутыми, - тяжелый выдох, - ступеньками. - Добравшись до второго этажа, Свон ненадолго останавливается и прислоняется к перилам, переводя дыхание. - Налево?

\- Да, - кивает Реджина, - первая дверь.

К огромному счастью Эммы, дверь слегка приоткрыта, так что женщина просто распахивает ее коротким пинком и спешно сгружает свою ношу на кровать. Затем она упирается руками в колени и минуту шумно отпыхивается.

\- Я думала, шериф должен быть сильнее, - в пространство замечает Реджина.

\- Мне чаще приходится бегать за преступниками, чем носить их на себе. А если уж надо кого-то перетащить, то проще взвалить тело на спину. Предпочла бы ехать так?

Миллс сидит на кровати с идеально прямой спиной, но дорожки от слез на щеках, растрепанный волосы и мятая блузка заметно смазывают образ несгибаемого мэра.

\- Где твоя пижама?

\- Мисс Свон, я и сама прекрасно могу... - она вскакивает с кровати и, хотя ноги уже готовы держать ее в вертикальном положении, от резкого движения кружится голова, и Миллс ударяется рукой о прикроватную тумбу, пытаясь удержаться от падения.

Эмма помогает ей снова сесть. В голосе Спасителя нет ни насмешки, ни злости, только мягкая укоризна, когда она произносит:

\- Можешь, - Эмма подтверждает свои слова кивком. - Но ты больше не одна и тебе не нужно со всем справляться самой. Ты потратила много сил на то, чтобы вернуть всех домой, отдохни, позволь нам позаботиться о тебе.

Реджина смотрит в пол:

\- В верхнем ящике комода, слева.

Эмма открывает ящик и достает прохладную на ощупь пижаму, сложенную аккуратной стопкой. Не оборачиваясь, она уточняет:

\- Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно, чтобы подготовиться ко сну?

\- Белье, во втором ящике сверху, любую пару.

В голосе Реджины слышна та же неловкость, которую Эмма сейчас чувствует. Несмотря на то, что она делает это по прямой просьбе, Свон ощущает себя жутким сталкером, который пробрался в чужой дом, чтобы пошарить в белье хозяйки и украсть трусики. Она быстро выкладывает первую попавшуюся пару поверх пижамы и закрывает ящик. Затем Эмма так же быстро перекладывает все принадлежности на постель и плюхается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к изножью кровати.

\- Скажи, когда закончишь. Будет нужна помощь - я тут.

Даже если Реджина и не рада присутствию Эммы в комнате, она никак не комментирует действия Свон. К счастью, ей удается переодеться без посторонней помощи, спасая их обеих от еще бОльшей неловкости.

Без каблуков, в пусть и шикарной, но пижаме, Реджина выглядит на удивление маленькой ("Или дело в том, что она вымотана, и весь прошлый месяц переживала из-за отказа сына", - гадает Эмма). С небольшой помощью Миллс удается добраться до ванной комнаты.

\- Эммм, - смущенно мычит Свон, - пойду проверю, как там дела на кухне. Вернусь минут через пять.

Она возвращается только через пятнадцать минут, когда Реджину, которая устроилась на кровати, оперевшись спиной о гору подушек, уже начинает всерьез напрягать сгустившаяся тяжелая тишина. Эмма плечом пихает прикрытую дверь и заносит в комнату поднос, на котором стоят три тарелки с едой и высокая чашка с ароматным бульоном. Следом за ней появляется Генри, держащий в руках четыре кружки и прижимающий локтем к боку пакет печенья. Замыкает шествие миссис Лукас, которая каким-то чудом ухитряется нести полный чайник кипятка, заварочник и сахарницу, не обжигаясь и не капая на пол.

Свон аккуратно ставит поднос на ножки над бедрами Реджины, пододвигает к женщине чашку бульона и ложку. Генри, сгрузив свою поклажу на комод, плюхается на кровать рядом с матерью. Эмма пододвигает ближе к мальчику его тарелку и подает приборы. Затем она вручает ужин устроившейся на стуле Бабушке, берет свою тарелку и, за неимением другого варианта, присаживается на край кровати. Полностью поглощенная сыном Реджина, кажется, даже не замечает этого.

Пока Эмма занималась раздачей блюд и устраивалась, Генри успел смолотить половину своего ужина. Оторвавшись на секунду от курицы с лапшой, мальчик заметил, что Реджина даже еще не опустила ложку в бульон:

\- Мама, ешь, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы, - произносит он, повторяя слова Бабушки.

Реджина улыбается сыну и принимается за еду.

После ужина Бабушка собирает пустую посуду на поднос:

\- Я устроюсь в гостиной, на всякий случай. Доброй ночи.

\- Доброй ночи, - отвечают Эмма с Реджиной.

Молчит лишь Генри, уже какое-то время посапывающий под боком у матери, которая обнимает сына, устало откинувшись на подушки - день был тяжелым для всех. Эмма встает, неловко мнется на месте, надеясь, что Реджина сама подскажет ей, что делать. Свон не хочет оставаться одна в комнате, ее нервирует этот пустой и гулкий город, да и не хочется оставлять сына - Миллс сейчас едва ли не от порывов сквозняка шатается и не сможет защитить мальчика, да и себя, в случае чего (Эмма сама не знает, чего опасается, ведь в городе не осталось никого, кроме них). Но она не готова и злить хозяйку дома, в компании которой предстоит провести, по крайней мере, несколько дней. Наконец, Реджина разрешает ее сомнения, слегка прикасаясь к ладони. Она ничего не говорит и даже не смотрит на Эмму, но этот простой жест успокаивает Свон и придает ей уверенность.

\- Я пойду переоденусь. Скоро вернусь.

И действительно, Эмма снова появляется в дверях буквально через пару минут. На ней тренировочные штаны и привычная белая майка, а в руках она сжимает подушку и одеяло, взятые из гостевой спальни. Реджина уже успела лечь и теперь, счастливо улыбаясь, гладит сына по волосам. Эмма выключает свет, на ощупь пробирается к постели и ложится на самый краешек - Генри раскинулся почти на полкровати, оставив для двух взрослых не так уж много места.

\- Доброй ночи, Реджина.

\- Доброй ночи.

Вымотанная волнением и событиями дня, Эмма засыпает почти мгновенно.

* * *

Просыпается она от стука в дверь и крика Бабушки:

\- Завтрак будет готов через десять минут. Жду всех на кухне.

У Эммы уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить вчерашний день и осознать, где она находится. Не открывая глаз, она потягивается и чувствует привалившееся сбоку теплое тело. Эмма в панике распахивает глаза и видит рядом растрепанную макушку сына. Судя по звукам, Реджина в ванной. Эмма трясет Генри за плечо:

\- Эй, вставай, соня, нас ждут великие дела!

Мальчик что-то невнятно бормочет и прячет голову под одеяло, так что Эмма добавляет:

\- И завтрак!

Генри открывает один глаз:

\- Что на завтрак?

\- Не знаю, Бабушка что-то готовит на кухне.

Генри резко садится на кровати:

\- Блинчики!

Из ванной выходит Реджина в своем привычном мэрском виде - костюм, прическа, макияж. Она не смотрит на Эмму, то ли смущенная вчерашним, то ли слишком взволнованная присутствием сына в доме.

\- Доброе утро, Генри.

\- Мама, Бабушка сделала завтрак! - мальчик взволнованно вскакивает с постели.

\- Сначала умойся и переоденься.

Ответ доносится уже из коридора:

\- Хорошо.

Реджина, наконец, обращает внимание на Эмму, которая поднялась с постели и складывает свое одеяло.

\- Можешь воспользоваться моей ванной, мисс Свон. Чистые полотенца и запасные зубные щетки в шкафчике под раковиной.

\- Спасибо, - Эмма искренне улыбается Реджине и скрывается за дверью.

Вчера у нее не было возможности осмотреться в этом помещении, но сегодня она с интересом пялится на ровные ряды разнообразных флакончиков, пузырьков и баночек, на расшитые полотенца и висящий на двери теплый махровый халат с монограммой. В ванной пахнет шампунем Реджины и немного сыростью. Эмма бы с удовольствием пошарила тут, удовлетворяя свое любопытство, но бурчание в желудке напоминает о том, что завтрак важнее.

Когда Свон выходит из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем, Миллс, чинно сидевшая на краю постели, поднимается на ноги. Эмма собирается пошутить на тему соскучившейся по перебранкам ее мэрстве, но вовремя прикусывает язык, понимая, что Реджина, должно быть, ждет ее, не будучи уверенной, что сумеет сама спуститься по лестнице. На секунду Свон задумывается о том, как же эта женщина собиралась жить тут одна, но быстро выкидывает опасные мысли из головы.

Эмма забрасывает полотенце на плечо и подходит к двери, открывая ее перед Реджиной. Этот хитрый тактический ход позволяет подтвердить раннюю догадку - Миллс останавливается на площадке у лестницы, дожидаясь ее. Ситуация непривычная и смущающая для обеих, так что они молчат и не смотрят друг другу в лицо, когда Реджина обнимает подошедшую Эмму за шею, а та подхватывает истощенную женщину на руки.

Идти вниз по лестнице чуть легче, чем вверх, но, не видя ступенек, Свон вынуждена нащупывать каждую ногой, и в результате на спуск уходит столько же времени, сколько на подъем. Добравшись до первого этажа, Эмма опускает Реджину на пол, и они обе отправляются на кухню.

Генри был прав насчет блинчиков, и его тарелка уже наполовину пуста. Миссис Лукас ставит перед каждой из прибывших по полной тарелке, и Эмма счастливо принимается за еду, заливая блины потоками кленового сиропа и засыпая сугробами сахарной пудры.

После завтрака, сытые и довольные (особенно Эмма с Генри, которые разделили поровну недоеденную Реджиной порцию) они занимаются выработкой дальнейшего плана действий. Все присутствующие понимают, что в городе оставаться бессмысленно - с разрушением Проклятья было разрушено и влияние, которое оно оказывало на функционирование города, в том числе автозаполнение магазинов, вывоз мусора и прочие моменты, связанные с внешним миром.

За прошедший месяц горожане распотрошили все магазины и склады, и только авторитет Белоснежки и Прекрасного (и один огненный шар в руке ужасно недовольной Реджины, которую вызвонила Эмма) удержали толпу от бунта и драки каждый сам за себя. Товары были распределены между всеми поровну, и их как раз хватило, чтобы пережить этот месяц хоть и без особого шика, но и без голода. Ранее чистый и мирный Сторибрук пусть и не превратился во второй Детройт, но все же изрядно подрастерял свою лубочность (особенно сильно сказалось то, что горожане принялись бросать навязанные Проклятьем профессии и часть городских служб лишилась работников).

Было единогласно решено (Эмма считала это блажью, но спорить не стала), что город следует "законсервировать" на случай, если придется по какой-либо причине вернуться сюда. Что означает - обойти все дома, отключить электроприборы, убедиться, что нигде не оставлен открытый огонь, очистить холодильники и кладовки, плотно закрыть все окна и двери. А заодно немного помародерничать на тему пополнения запасов съестного для их маленькой группы и различных вещей, которые могут пригодиться в случае отключения электричества или водопровода, и на случай, если что-то произойдет с машиной в дороге или в момент пересечения границы, и идти до цивилизации придется пешком. Даже если учесть, что Реджина выделила для такого дела свою связку мастер-ключей, и двери взламывать не придется, работы все равно непочатый край. Хотя им в любом случае следует подождать, пока мэр оправится после магического перенапряжения, ведь неизвестно, как повлияет на нее пересечение границы теперь, когда Проклятье пало.

В итоге, Миллс осталась в особняке, чтобы попытаться найти в своих книгах рецепт зелья, которое поможет миссис Лукас не потерять память после пересечения границы города. Сама Бабушка собиралась съездить к себе, чтобы забрать заранее упакованные вещи, а потом вернуться для приготовления обеда и ужина на всю компанию (официальная версия, неофициально же все понимали, что ее задача - присмотреть за все еще довольно слабой Реджиной). А Эмма с Генри отправились заниматься основной работой с полной энтузиазма улыбкой (Генри) и тяжелым вздохом (Эмма). Для начала они поехали в автомастерскую (мощный пикап с вместительным кузовом стоял там же, где Свон видела его в последний раз, а ключи нашлись на крючке внутри гаража); затем на заправку (залить полный бак и несколько запасных канистр, и убедиться, что бензина хватит на все задумки, включая резервный генератор, стоящий в подвале мэрского особняка, и что заправка не взлетит внезапно на воздух, оставшись без обслуживания); потом в магазин (еду и одежду горожане разобрали практически полностью, но некоторые вещи, пользующиеся меньшим спросом, остались одиноко лежать на полках, в том числе большие пакеты для мусора, резиновые перчатки и скотч); и, наконец, выдвинулись в первый дом (начать было решено с самого дальнего и одного из самых больших - монастыря). Они едва успели закончить к обеду и вернулись в особняк, везя в кузове два мешка мусора, а в кабине - четыре отличных аккумуляторных фонаря.

После обеда Эмма рассказала о проделанной работе, выразив свои сомнения в целесообразности их действий, прикинув, что такими темпами на город уйдет больше месяца, даже если взяться за дело вчетвером. Реджина возразила, упирая на то, что в случае почти любых неприятностей им пригодится место, которое сложно найти, куда почти нереально попасть и где есть магия, и глупо отдавать такое место на откуп пожарам и чумным крысам. Признавая разумность ее слов, Свон, со вздохом, вновь отправилась на зачистку в компании все так же горящего энтузиазмом сына.

Вечером они ужинают в столовой. Когда Эмма с сыном возвращается в особняк (на сей раз без мусора, выброшенного в указанном мэром месте), Реджина уже заканчивает накрывать на стол. После того, как работники помылись и переоделись, вся компания принимается за еду. Ужин проходит в молчании, за исключением пары замечаний Реджины касательно манер за столом, адресованных сыну (Эмма смущенно тоже убирает локти со столешницы и старается жевать потише).

Закончив с едой, Генри убегает наверх, готовиться ко сну, а женщины еще некоторое время обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию и планы на завтра. Сходятся на том, что в первую голову следует проверить больницу и аптеку, и запастись лекарствами на все случаи жизни, ведь от ближайшего доктора их отделяет не только расстояние, но и граница города. А вторым по важности пунктом являются запасы пищи, чтобы хватит на четверых, и дополнительное место для их хранения в свежезамороженном виде. К концу импровизированного совещания Эмма начинает клевать носом, и более чем рада отправиться спать.

Миссис Лукас снова остается в гостиной, хотя Миллс и предлагает ей занять гостевую спальню наверху с нормальной кроватью вместо дивана. Эмма едва ли не бегом отправляется в сторону постели, но, вспомнив, останавливается у лестницы и оборачивается, бросая вопросительный взгляд на Реджину, которая следует за ней в гораздо более медленном темпе. Миллс отводит глаза, и Свон второй раз за день покоряет лестницу с ношей на руках. Оставив Реджину на втором этаже, Эмма заходит в гостевой санузел, чтобы подготовиться ко сну. Закончив с санитарно-гигиеническими процедурами, Свон машинально направляется к хозяйской спальне, но замирает у двери, неуверенная, будут ли ей там рады сегодня. Немного поколебавшись, Эмма негромко стучит и заглядывает внутрь. Судя по шуму воды, Реджина в душе, но посреди ее постели, раскинувшись, дрыхнет Генри (похоже, малыш здорово соскучился по матери за этот месяц), а подушка и одеяло, которыми вчера пользовалась Свон, все так же аккуратной стопкой лежат на стуле у кровати, так что Спаситель решает считать это приглашением. Она укладывается слева от сына и блаженно расслабляется, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом чистого постельного белья. Эмма еще не спит, когда негромко хлопает дверь ванной и раздается голос Реджины:

\- Постарайся сегодня не храпеть, мисс Свон.

Словам недостает привычной язвительности, Эмма даже готова поспорить, что Реджина улыбается, так что она улыбается в ответ:

\- И тебе доброй ночи.

* * *

На третий день Эмма просыпается в пустой постели от шума голосов внизу. Слов не разобрать, но, судя по всему, Генри рассказывает что-то забавное посмеивающейся Бабушке. Эмма быстро принимает душ, одевается и спускается на первый этаж. Сегодня завтрак накрыт в столовой. Реджина сидит во главе стола и, судя по ее гордой и довольной улыбке, она спустилась сюда сама. Эмма улыбается ей и садится за стол, принимаясь за еду под рассказ Генри об их вчерашних приключениях.

После завтрака Бабушка сообщает, что собирается заехать в свое заведение, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи и законсервировать дом. Реджина снова удаляется в домашнюю библиотеку, а Эмма с Генри первым делом направляются в больницу, решив начать со здания побольше. Им удается собрать практически все из списка "Необходимых лекарств на все случаи жизни для оказавшихся вдали от цивилизации", скачанного из интернета, а заодно и пару складных инвалидных колясок. Судя по тому, как в больнице все прибрано, кто-то из сотрудников позаботился о том, чтобы оставить здание в хорошем состоянии перед Исходом.

Аптека, в которую Эмма с сыном заезжают после обеда, явно стала целью мародеров (видимо, это случилось после того, как Чихун съехал к своим товарищам, потому что заявление шерифу от него не поступало). Дверное стекло разбито, но внутри практически чисто, только валяются осколки от витрины с наркотическими препаратами, - похоже, кто-то знатно затарился перед отъездом. После короткой приборки Эмма с Генри заезжают в строительный магазин, чтобы разжиться парой листов фанеры и строительным степлером, дабы запечатать дыру в аптечной двери. Заодно Свон прихватывает едва ли не полный мешок различных инструментов, веревку и полиэтилен.

До ужина они успевают осмотреть продуктовый магазин (как и предполагалось, из него вынесли все, что не было прибито, на полках не осталось даже соли и растительного масла, а кое где и самих полок), склад при нем (тот самый, за который едва не началась массовая драка, когда стало ясно, что новые продукты появляться не будут) и "Кроличью Нору" (где драка все-таки началась, но успела рассосаться, - вместе со всеми запасали алкоголя, - до прибытия властей, оставив лишь стонущие тела пары неудачников, которые все время до Исхода провели в больнице). Эмме все меньше нравится скорость их работы по консервации города, и она лишь надеется, что дальше, когда они наберутся опыта и станут заниматься обычными квартирами вместо присутственных мест, дело пойдет быстрее.

На обед у них свежие овощи и фрукты, которые привезла Бабушка (она не говорит, откуда, а они не спрашивают - раз миссис Лукас собиралась остаться в этом мире, значит должна была как-то обеспечить себя провиантом). Эмма печально жует лист салата, и мысли о сочном стейке плавно перетекают в размышления о том, чем же они будут питаться дальше. После обеда они решают потратить время на то, чтобы определиться с имеющимися запасами пищи.

У Реджины мало что осталось (на Злую Королеву правило "разделить еду поровну на всех" не распространялось) - холодильник уже почти пуст, а на полках в кладовой сиротливо жмутся несколько пакетов крупы и муки (Эмма снова старательно не думает о том, как же эта женщина собиралась жить тут одна). Из мерседеса Миллс, который брала Бабушка для поездки, вытаскивают полную коробку разнообразных консервов и почти полутуши оленя.

\- Красная его загрызла, а я засолила мясо. В таком виде оно спокойно провисит месяц в сухом прохладном месте.

Эмма подбирает нижнюю челюсть и тащит мясо в кладовую, чтобы подвесить на потолочной балке. Генри достает из своего рюкзака несколько банок с консервированным супом, с компотом и два пакета крекеров. Реджина с улыбкой гладит сына по голове:

\- Мой добытчик.

Все взгляды сходятся на Эмме и та чуть смущенно дергает плечом:

\- Родители от меня ни на шаг не отходили. Я боялась, что не смогу остаться, если они что-то заподозрят. Кроме того, я не планировала надолго тут задерживаться, - продолжает она уже уверенней: - Но я же могу съездить в любой ближайший город и закупиться там.

На это предложение тут же возражает Реджина и, судя по взглядам, Бабушка и Генри с ней согласны.

\- Ты уже один раз не смогла покинуть город. Неизвестно, как повлияет на тебя попытка выйти за городскую черту теперь. Сначала я должна найти какую-нибудь защиту для всех нас.

Эмма собирается возразить, но следующей фразой Реджина ставит точку в споре:

\- Кроме того, неизвестно, сможешь ли ты вернуться, если даже успешно покинешь город.

Эмма кивает и отбрасывает мысль о том, чтобы незаметно проверить границу города, пока все спят - и впрямь, было бы ужасно остаться по ту стороны, когда здесь нужна ее помощь.

\- Значит, проверим фермы. Там до последнего дня выращивали овощи и фрукты, что-то должно было если не остаться, то нарасти снова.

\- Я поеду с вами, - Бабушка направляется к пикапу.

\- Ужин будет в шесть, не опаздывайте, - Реджина выходит на крыльцо, проводить их.

\- Сделаешь лазанью? - Генри смотрит на мать щенячьим взглядом.

\- Как пожелаешь, мой принц.

\- Ура! - мальчик обнимает Реджину и та, улыбаясь, целует сына в макушку.

Весь остаток дня до ужина Бабушка, Эмма и Генри занимаются приведением в порядок трех оставшихся ферм. Хозяева четвертой явно решили ничего не оставлять за спиной - земля перепахана вместе с растениями, а на пятой был пожар и вместо теплиц стоят лишь остовы на пепелищах - Свон не знает, был ли это способ хозяев сжечь за собой мосты или просто случайность. Неизвестно, что бы делали на фермах городская жительница и сын мэра, но к счастью Бабушка отлично в этом разбирается и тут же берет командование на себя. Им повезло со временем года, плоды продолжают зреть на деревьях и кустах (практически все, что росло само по себе, - типа моркови, свеклы, картошки, - выкопали и съели еще на стадии роста), так что даже в худшем случае голод им не грозит. Остается лишь проблема сохранения урожая, и к особняку мэра они возвращаются с двумя вместительными морозильными камерами, выбранными за устойчивость и наличие колесиков, благодаря которым их удалось закатить в кузов пикапа по пандусу.

Эмма и Генри пожирают лазанью так, что за ушами трещит, а Бабушка одобрительно кивает:

\- Отличная лазанья, Реджина, очень вкусно.

\- Я добавляю перечные хлопья для остроты.

Генри проглатывает очередной кусок и добавляет:

\- Мама делает лучшую лазанью в мире!

Реджина буквально растекается по стулу от этого комплимента и до конца ужина не может стереть счастливую улыбку с лица.

Закончив с едой Генри сразу убегает наверх, а женщины, убрав со стола, принимаются за собранный урожай. На чистку, нарезку и раскладывание по порционным пакетиками уходит около часа, после чего и они отправляются спать.

Умывшись и переодевшись, Эмма заглядывает в спальню Реджины. Генри снова раскинулся посреди кровати, а сама Миллс сидит рядом с ним, оперевшись спиной на подушки, и читает книгу, поправляя на носу очки. Вся эта картина выглядит настолько домашней и обычной, что Эмма чувствует себя лишней здесь. Она собирается уйти в гостевую спальню, но голос Реджины останавливает ее:

\- Здесь все еще достаточно места для троих.

Миллс ставит на место закладку, закрывает книгу и кладет ее на тумбочку у кровати, потом устраивает сверху очки и, наконец, поворачивается к двери с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Эмма заходит внутрь с чуть неловкой улыбкой на губах:

\- Спасибо. Я успела за последний месяц привыкнуть к тому, что рядом все время кто-то есть. Чувствую себя неуютно одной в незнакомом месте, и тишина эта жутко напрягает.

Как только Эмма укладывается, Реджина выключает ночник. Свон собирается пожелать ей спокойной ночи, когда Миллс вдруг спрашивает:

\- Почему ты осталась?

Эмме требуется некоторое время, чтобы оформить в слова все чувства, которые нахлынули на нее, когда Белоснежка с Прекрасным рьяно принялись искать "дорогу домой", ничуть не сомневаясь, что дочь последует за ними в "родной мир".

\- Вся эта сказочная фигня - ее и здесь-то было слишком много! Магия, феи, оборотни... Я не готова жить в мире, где все это - обычные вещи! Я даже не помню этот "родной мир". Не хочу туда, где живут огры, где за едой приходится гоняться по лесу, где вылупляющиеся из яиц бородатые гномы - проза жизни!.. - Свон молчит несколько секунд, а потом добавляет гораздо тише: - Где мне когда-нибудь пришлось бы править королевством и отвечать за всех жителей.

\- Да, корона тяжела и болезненна для тех, кто ищет простой жизни.

В голосе Реджины звучит тоска, и Эмма приподнимается на локте, глядя на нее:

\- Но ты же была королевой.

\- Я никогда этого не хотела... - тихо отвечает она и, видя, что Эмма собирается задать новый вопрос, обрывает разговор: - Доброй ночи, мисс Свон, - и отворачивается, укладываясь на противоположный бок.

Эмма ложится на место, но, несмотря на усталость, засыпает не сразу. Она вертит в голове слова Реджины, а потом вдруг улыбается тому, что они просто нормально разговаривали, как обычные люди - без взаимных упрёков, претензий и злости. Эмма гадает о том, с чем это связано, пока усталость не догоняет ее, унося в мир снов.

* * *

Четвертый день начинается обычно - они завтракают, а потом расходятся по своим делам. Реджина остается в доме, чтобы снова зарыться с головой в магические книги, имеющиеся в ее библиотеке. Бабушка отправляется на фермы - нужно все проверить и принять решение, как часто следует заезжать туда для поливки и сбора урожая. Эмма с Генри продолжают работу по консервации города, на сей раз, занимаясь жилыми домами, расположенными неподалеку от особняка (воспоминания о сгоревшей ферме нервируют Свон, она хочет создать безопасную буферную зону вокруг их жилища). Разобравшись с парой зданий, они нарабатывают тактику осмотра. Сначала - кухня: Эмма скидывает испорченные продукты в пакет для мусора, а то, что еще годится в пищу, передает Генри, который укладывает еду в отдельный мешок. Затем они обходят дом по часовой стрелке, начиная с верхнего этажа: мальчик закрывает окна и выдергивает вилки из розеток, пока Свон шарит по ящикам и шкафам. О, да, она ощущает себя просто серийным сталкером, копаясь в чужом нижнем белье, но уж лучше так, чем пропустить какой-нибудь баллончик, способный взорваться через год-другой ("На помойку!"), отличные пешеходные ботинки размера Генри ("И кому пришло в голову бросить такую шикарную обувь для леса, отправляясь жить в Лес?") или тщательно заныканную вкусняшку ("Ммм, печеньки Oreo, обожаю их!" - Эмма тут же вскрывает пачку и счастливо закидывает черно-белое лакомство в рот под возмущенные крики сына). Потом осматривают подвал и гараж, что обычно занимает совсем немного времени (хотя в одном из домов им повезло найти кладовку, в которой осталось немало пригодной для длительного хранения еды).

Когда Эмма и Генри возвращаются в особняк на обед, Реджина уже заканчивает расставлять тарелки на столе. Миллс поворачивается к входящим на крик сына ("Мы дома!") и удивленно смотрит на то, как оба прижимают что-то к груди. Мальчик показывает Реджине свою ношу - ведерко персикового мороженого:

\- Можно, у нас сегодня будет десерт? Пожа-а-алуйста!

Миллс нежно улыбается:

\- Конечно. Но только два шарика.

\- Ура! - Генри убегает на кухню, где, судя по звукам, запихивает ведерко в морозилку, прежде чем рвануть к себе в комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Реджина переводит взгляд на Эмму и вопросительно поднимает бровь. Свон предъявляет хозяйке дома свою ношу - горшочек с невысоким цветущим растением:

\- Не могла его там бросить, он бы засох без воды.

Эмма с любопытством наблюдает, как Реджина будто борется с собой, прежде чем ответить:

\- Правое окно в спальне. Там достаточно светло, но в то же время нет прямых солнечных лучей, которые орхидеи не любят, - Миллс тут же отворачивается, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

\- Спасибо, - Эмма улыбается, размышляя о том, какую колкость Реджина собиралась озвучить, прежде чем решила дать нормальный ответ.

Когда все доедают свой обед, Генри помогает Бабушке унести на кухню грязную посуду и вытаскивает из морозилки мороженое. Оставшиеся в столовой Эмма и Реджина некоторое время сидят в неловком молчании, пока Миллс не задает вопрос:

\- Я собиралась устроить стирку, Генри за эти дни успел кучу одежды перепачкать. Тебе нужно что-нибудь постирать?

Эмма усмехается:

\- Конечно, мы с ним пачкали одежду вместе. У меня куча маек, которые когда-то были белыми, и двое заляпанных джинс. Ну, и пижама, если к вечеру она высохнет, - второй у меня нет.

\- Неужели все это время ты спала рядом с... Генри, не меняя белье? - Реджина картинно морщит носик.

\- Конечно, я меняю белье! Но его я планировала постирать сама.

\- К чему эта неуместная скромность, мисс Свон? Помнится, раньше ты даже двери незнакомцам открывала в одном белье.

\- Ну, Реджина, если тебе так хотелось снова увидеть мои трусики, стоило только попросить, - усмехается Эмма.

Миллс не успевает ответить до возвращения Генри, так что Свон мысленно устанавливает счет 1:0 в свою пользу и довольно откидывается на спинку стула. Ей нравятся эти перепалки. Не то, чтобы Эмма хотела вернуться к прежнему злому противостоянию с Реджиной, но некоторая доля язвительности лишь придает жизни остроту, как перечные хлопья - лазанье. Уже не впервые Свон задумывается о том, что они с Миллс могли бы стать друзьями, не начни мэр сразу бороться с ней за сына.

Закончив с десертом, Реджина сообщает, что просмотрела все книги, имеющиеся в доме, и не нашла в них подходящих зелий или заклинаний для пересечения барьера, окружившего город. Но в склепе у нее есть гораздо боле серьезные магические фолианты, так что сегодня она съездит на кладбище, когда закончит с делами в доме. Бабушка вызывается сопроводить ее на случай, если понадобится помощь, а Эмма с Генри отправляются в очередной дом.

* * *

\- Мы дома! - Генри распахивает дверь и тут же бросается вверх по лестнице, чтобы смыть с себя грязь и переодеться перед ужином.

Эмма заходит в дом медленно и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь. Для нее загадка, откуда у малыша силы на то, чтобы бегать - видимо плюсы детства. Первым делом она заглядывает на кухню: у плиты недовольно звенит сковородками Бабушка, за столом перед полупустой тарелкой сидит бледная до синевы Реджина.

\- Что случилось?

Миссис Лукас оборачивается, упирает руки в бока и обвиняюще кидает:

\- Она пыталась магичить!

\- Мне нужно было снять защиту со склепа, чтобы попасть внутрь, - огрызается Реджина.

\- А мне потом пришлось тащить ее на себе через полкладбища! Когда я была в силе, это не стало бы проблемой, но я уже немолода...

\- Я шла сама!

\- Ты имеешь в виду, висела у меня на плече, время от времени делая вид, что двигаешь ногами?!

Свон вклинивается в перебранку обеспокоенной миссис Лукас с понимающей свою вину, но не готовой ее признать Реджиной.

\- Если ты закончила ужин, то лучше лечь. Хороший долгий сон поможет тебе восстановиться.

Эмма укоризненно смотрит на Бабушку, и та всплескивает руками и возвращается к плите. Свон подходит к хозяйке дома и помогает той подняться. Судя по всему, Бабушка не преувеличивала насчет того, что ей пришлось тащить Миллс на себе - Реджина едва стоит на ногах. Так что Эмма привычно подхватывает ее на руки и направляется к спальне. Реджина напряжена, она явно ждет, что Свон прочтет ей лекцию о недопустимости такого поведения, но та молчит. О, нет, ей есть, что сказать, слова буквально вертятся на языке и ей с трудом удается сдерживаться. Но это не имеет смысла, ведь Эмма прекрасно понимает, почему Реджина так поступила. Ей нестерпима роль беспомощной обузы, которой она себя ощущает, не внося никакой вклад в общее дело, потому, почувствовав улучшение, Миллс решила, что все уже прошло и она может вести себя как обычно. За что и поплатилась. Недолеченный организм ответил суровым рецидивом на действие столь обычное и привычное, что в здоровом состоянии потеря сил от него прошла бы незамеченной. И Эмма молчит, и делает вид, что не замечает, стоящих в глазах Реджины слез злости на себя и обиды общую несправедливость мира. В спальне Свон опускает Миллс на кровать и подходит к комоду. Она достает из ящиков пижаму Реджины и смену белья, и поворачивается в женщине со стопкой в руках:

\- Помочь тебе пе... - чтобы обнаружить, что та уже спит, свернувшись клубочком и зажав ладони под подмышками. Эмма хмурится, подходит к постели и прикасается к пальцам Реджины, обнаруживая, что они просто ледяные. - Вот черт!

Спаситель осторожно вытаскивает из-под Миллс одеяло, накрывает ее своим, взятым со стула, и отправляется вниз. Сначала она заглядывает на кухню к Бабушке с просьбой поискать что-нибудь вроде грелки, а затем спускается в подвал, чтобы запихать одеяло Реджины в стиральную машину и включить режим сушки. Через десять минут, сжимая в руках горячее одеяло и борясь с желанием завернуться в него и уснуть где-нибудь в уголке, Эмма в очередной раз за день поднимается на второй этаж, игнорируя дрожащие мышцы. В спальне Бабушка пытается пристроить в ногах Реджины классическую красную резиновую грелку. Вместе с Эммой они закутывают Миллс вместе с грелкой в теплое одеяло, переглядываются и молча возвращаются на кухню. Генри появляется буквально через минуту в чистой футболке и со все еще чуть влажными волосами.

\- А где мама? - спрашивает мальчик, заходя на кухню.

\- Твоя мама сегодня сняла магическую защиту со склепа и сильно устала, она уже поужинала и спит.

Генри подходит к Эмме и морщит нос:

\- Фу, мам, от тебя воняет!

\- Я не успела помыться до ужина, потерпи уж. Обещаю принять душ перед сном и не вонять в кровати, - добавляет Эмма с улыбкой.

Генри хихикает и садится за стол.

Они ужинают в молчании, со скоростью саранчи уничтожая еду. Бабушка остается мыть посуду ("Идите уже, тут работы всего ничего"), а Эмма с сыном поднимаются наверх. Приняв душ, как и обещала, Свон заходит в спальню, чтобы обнаружить, что Генри уже уснул рядом с Реджиной, которая явно немного согрелась, судя по тому, что больше не пытается свернуться как можно компактнее. Эмма осторожно прикасается ко лбу Миллс и, убедившись, что температуры у той нет, укладывается на своей стороне кровати, тут же проваливаясь в сон.

* * *

Следующие два дня Реджина практически полностью проводит в постели. Вся компания завтракает, обедает и ужинает в гостевой спальне. Миллс ест больше, чем обычно, и засыпает почти сразу же после еды. Закладка в лежащей на тумбочке книге за это время успевает переместиться лишь на десяток-другой страниц. В своем стремлении и внести свой вклад в общее дело Реджина принесла больше забот, чем разрешила. Бабушка остается в доме, чтобы приглядывать за болящей, а на Эмму с сыном падает забота еще и о фермах - каждое утро они заезжают туда, чтобы собрать созревшие плоды и полить растения, и лишь потом отправляются на обход домов. Чтобы не запутаться, они отмечают каждый адрес в списке городской недвижимости, взятом в мэрии, а на двери осмотренных домов рисуют масляной краской большой желтый восклицательный знак (это идея Генри, и мальчик с удовольствием, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, выводит символ широкой кисточкой).

На шестой день после Исхода Эмма и Генри возвращаются в особняк на обед с мышасто-серым тощим наглым помойным котом, которого удалось выманить из кустов только оружием массового поражения типа "колбаса дешевая, трое суток пролежавшая в тепле, вонючая". Обожравшаяся животина висит на руках у мальчика, выпятив круглый живот, и сыто жмурится. Похоже, колбаса примирила кота даже с необходимостью помывки шампунем от блох ("Только самое лучшее для вашего домашнего питомца", как гласит этикетка) и ошейником от них же (темно-синим, увешанным маленькими серебряными колокольчиками).

Когда Реджине предъявляют (от двери) нового члена их небольшой группы, та требует немедленно убрать это подальше от ее спальни и не пускать на кухню (но хотя бы не заставляет вышвырнуть вон, ведь без людей коту здесь вряд ли удастся выжить). "Это" ничуть не выглядит расстроенным, когда его укладывают на диванной подушке возле окна в гостиной.

Вернувшись вечером в дом, Эмма первой заходит в хозяйскую спальню, чтобы забрать свою пижаму (раз уж они все равно тут ужинают, нет смысла переодеваться сначала к столу, а потом для сна) и обнаруживает умильную картину. Кошак лежит, растянувшись на груди у Реджины во всю длину, уткнувшись усатой мордой ей в шею, и урчит так, что слышно от двери, пока сама Миллс легонько чешет его за ушком. Эмма широко улыбается и прислоняется к косяку:

\- Я знала, что у каждой ведьмы должен быть кот! Правда, тебя всегда представляла с абсолютно черным зверем.

Реджина лениво отвечает, не открывая глаз:

\- Я всегда предпочитала лошадей, мисс Свон. Это на пение твоей матери собирались птички-зайчики... - она усмехается, - по крайней мере, по версии Диснея.

\- Ты настолько плохо поешь, что не разбегались только лошади? - язвит Эмма.

Улыбка сползает с губ Реджины:

\- Пение не входило в набор знаний и умений, необходимых будущей королеве, а значит, не поощрялось.

Догадываясь, что сказала что-то не то, Эмма меняет тему:

\- Ужин уже почти готов. Бабушка сегодня просто превзошла себя - пахнет удивительно. Твой зверь-миньон будет есть тут с нами?

\- Конечно! Теперь это королевский кот, и раз уж я снисхожу до того, чтобы принимать пищу вместе с вами, крестьянами, то и ему не зазорно.

Эмма фыркает:

\- Тебя же, вроде, свергли?

\- Не было ни официального отречения, ни передачи власти, так что после того, как твои родители покинули эту землю, они потеряли все права на нее.

\- Но я-то здесь, - усмехается Эмма.

Реджина открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на собеседницу:

\- Собираешься оспорить мою власть, мисс Свон?

Эмма растягивает губы в ухмылке:

\- Не-а, вот уж чего мне даром не надо, так это власти. От нее одни проблемы. Наследник у нас в любом случае общий.

Судя по изумлению, отразившемуся на лице Реджины, раньше она не задумывалась над тем, что и у нее, и у Белоснежки один и тот же наследник короны.

\- Так из какой посуды едят королевские коты?

Реджина приходит в себя и произносит так, будто ответ на этот вопрос известен всем, и Эмма сморозила несусветную глупость:

\- Конечно из черепов врагов Короны!

\- Ну, раз уж мы выяснили, что я на твою корону не покушаюсь, где теперь взять череп?

\- В склепе. Моя коллекция хранится в сундуке слева от входа, - рассеяно бросает Реджина.

Эмма изумленно открывает рот, уставившись на Миллс широко распахнутыми глазами:

\- Правда?! У тебя есть коллекция черепов врагов?!

Реджина снисходительно смотрит на собеседницу, как на глупого ребенка:

\- Конечно, нет, мисс Свон, - отвечает она, потом отводит взгляд и добавляет тихо и серьезно: - Я вырывала у своих врагов сердца, продолжая коллекцию матери.

Эмма открывает рот, но не решается снова спрашивать, боясь на сей раз услышать ответ "да". Она не знает, что потом будет делать с этим ответом, и как станет смотреть Реджине в лицо. Так что Эмма снова меняет тему, решив как-нибудь потом, в более спокойное время и в более спокойном месте выяснить правду о прошлом Злой Королевы.

\- Пойду переоденусь, не хотелось бы опоздать к ужину, - она забирает свою пижаму со стула и выходит из комнаты.

* * *

Первое, что видит Эмма, проснувшись, - волосатые кошачьи бубенчики, лежащие на ее подушке буквально у нее перед глазами. Вся прочая анатомия тоже рядом, включая и хвост, который эта скотина едва ли не в рот ей засунула. Эмма приподнимается на локте, чтобы обнаружить, что довольная кошачья морда покоится на подушке Генри.

\- Ну, хоть у кого-то утро задалось, - бурчит она, направляясь в ванную.

Сегодня Реджина чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы позавтракать в столовой (конечно, честь доставить Королеву в столовую принадлежит Эмме). Закончив с едой все (за исключением кота, раскинувшегося на ковре в пятне солнечного света) совместными усилиями отмечают желтыми маркерами на большой карте города адреса уже осмотренных домов, списывая данные с отдельных клочков бумаги. По сравнению с общей картиной редкие яркие точки выглядят каплей в море: помимо круга, опоясывающего особняк, желтым помечены только отдельные здания в разных концах города. Чтобы тратить меньше времени на передвижение между зданиями, решено впредь работать поквартально - ходить от дома к дому пешком и лишь на несколько метров передвигать пикап для складирования мусора и полезных вещей.

Проводив Эмму с Генри и Бабушку, Реджина устраивается на диване в окружении своих колдовских фолиантов. Она с головой погружается в исследование и совсем не по-королевски взвизгивает, когда рядом приземляется что-то серое. Миллс переводит дыхание и хватается за сердце:

\- Хочешь меня до инфаркта довести?

\- Мяу!

Безо всякого пиетета кошак забрался на лежащий у Реджины на коленях толстый том, обтянутый кожей виверны, встал передними лапами женщине на грудь и потерся головой о подбородок.

\- Ах, так ты соскучился по обществу? Рад, что рядом те, кто не хочет тебя пнуть? - улыбается Миллс, поглаживая кота по голове. Она бросает короткий взгляд на дверь, наклоняется и добавляет шепотом: - Я тоже. Мы с тобой больше не одни.

Кот падает на бок, подставляя живот под нежные пальцы, и громко мурчит. Реджина вытаскивает из-под него книгу, укладывая ее на диване рядом, и принимается почесывать теплое кошачье пузо, вызывая усиление урчания. Эта заметная вибрация наполняет ее спокойствием и уверенностью в будущем.

\- Как же мне называть тебя, кот? Просто Кот?

Зверь издает странный звук - что-то между фырканьем и чиханьем.

\- Да, ты прав, это банально. Может быть, Серый?

Кот переворачивается на живот, а потом усаживается на коленях Реджины, изящно и горделиво, как хорошо умеют кошки.

\- О, да ты аристо-кот, - улыбается Миллс. - Тогда, Мистер Грей? - женщина чешет зверя под подбородком.

\- Ма-у, - соглашается кот и, получив от своего человека все необходимое, снова уходит спать на успевшее изрядно переместиться пятно солнечного света.

\- Нахал, - усмехается Реджина, - мог бы и со мной посидеть. Между прочим, все, кроме тебя, делом заняты.

Но довольно растянувшийся на полу зверь и ухом не ведет, так что Миллс возвращается к своей работе.

Бабушка приезжает с фермы не только с корзинкой свежих помидор и хорошим пучком зелени, но и с тушкой довольно тощего зайца ("Он подгрызал огурцы, но попался в мой силок"). И сегодня у них на обед мясо, тушеное в помидорах с зеленью, и пшеничные лепешки (мешок муки Генри еще вчера заметил, когда они с Эммой проезжали по главной площади, видимо, тот свалился с телеги в сутолоке Исхода). Кот получает свою долю кролика в большой алюминиевой миске, по боку которой четким и аккуратным почерком Реджины написано "собственность мистера Грея". Заметив надпись, Эмма едва не давится очередной ложкой варева:

\- Ты назвала кота - мистер Грей? - смеется она.

Зверь поднимает голову и пару секунд смотрит на Эмму. Потом почти по-человечески качает головой и возвращается к еде. Генри проглатывает пищу, прежде чем сказать:

\- Отличное имя, мама, ему идет.

Реджина нежно улыбается сыну и поворачивается к Эмме:

\- Во всяком случае, ест он аккуратнее тебя, мисс Свон, - Миллс с укоризной смотрит на скатерть, покрытую около тарелки Эммы капельками томатного соуса.

Спаситель пододвигает тарелку прикрывая пятна.

\- Просто очень вкусно, я не могу есть медленнее, - оправдывается она.

Бабушка довольно улыбается, но голос ее строг:

\- Лесть тебе не поможет. Сегодня сама займешься уборкой после обеда.

Свон картинно вздыхает, но не пытается отказаться, понимая, что Бабушка, должна быть, тоже устала за эти дни. Эмма лишь надеется, что скоро Реджина оправится, и тогда она сама перестанет быть главным работником в их маленькой группе.

* * *

За следующую неделю лишь пара случаев выпадает из ставшей уже привычной рутины. В среду Эмма с Генри вновь заезжают в строительный магазин, разживаясь там парой промышленным респираторов после особо неудачного осмотра холодильника, в котором, судя по запаху, кто-то сдох, а судя по виду, напротив, зародилась новая жизнь. С тех пор холодильники, отключенные от электричества, она не вскрывают вовсе, предпочитая лишь заматывать их прозрачной пленкой и обклеивать швы скотчем, а работающие вскрывают шваброй с безопасного расстояния. Впрочем, кроме полупустого ведерка мороженого и пачки котлет, у которых еще не вышел срок годности, ничего съедобного им более не попадается. В четверг Реджина самостоятельно спускается к завтраку. Судя по тому, как она закатывает глаза и с каким бесконечным терпением обещает быть осторожной, когда Эмма просит ее поберечься пока, эту просьбу ей уже успели высказать и Генри, и Бабушка. В субботу утром Свон утаскивает недовольного мистера Грея из спальни и пытается убедить его не складывать больше "эту тощую кошачью задницу" ей на подушку. Вместо того, чтобы слушать и внимать, кот разваливается у нее на коленях и принимается "наводить гигиену". Эмма возмущенно всплескивает руками:

\- Да они и так чистые, я видела! Весьма подробно!

В субботу вечером миссис Лукас приносит на ужин еще одного зайца, внося приятное разнообразие в меню, которое в последнее время наполовину состоит из консервов. Во вторник, когда Реджина объявляет, что, похоже, нашла подходящий рецепт, который придется лишь немного изменить, и у нее даже есть все ингредиенты в склепе. На радостях они решают устроить в среду выходной, провести весь день вместе дома за просмотром фильмов и играми, а вечером испечь торт из последних остатков муки.

В четверг утром миссис Лукас отвозит Реджину в склеп и остается рядом для работы подай-принеси (и чтобы приглядеть на случай эксцессов, конечно). Судя по тому, как психует Миллс вечером в ответ на вопрос об успехах, результатов пока нет. С каждым днем Реджина все сильнее мрачнеет, и уже даже Эмма с энтузиазмом убегает утром в город, лишь бы оказаться подальше от практически плюющейся ядом на любой вздох раздраженной ведьмы.

Ко вторнику Эмма с Генри вплотную подходят к району, в котором находится особняк мистера Голда. По дороге Свон думает о том, не стоит ли просто заколотить в этом подозрительном доме двери и окна, да оставить в таком виде - место может быть опасным. Но уже стоя на пороге, Эмма чувствует этот запах. Тот самый сладковато-приторный дух, который, однажды услышав, уже не забудешь. Свон поворачивается к сыну:

\- А знаешь, давай лучше я одна тут все осмотрю. Он же был злым колдуном, верно, так что в доме могут быть какие-нибудь магические ловушки. Я - Спаситель, я с ними справлюсь, а тебя может задеть. Посиди в машине полчаса, а потом, если я не вернусь, звони своей маме.

Генри пару секунд серьезно смотрит на Эмму и кивает:

\- Хорошо, мам.

\- Только не заходи внутрь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Обещаешь?

Мальчик вздыхает:

\- Обещаю, - потом разворачивается и уходит в машину.

Эмма надевает респиратор, очки и, тяжело вздохнув, заходит в дом.

Зрелище тошнотворное, несмотря на то, что нечто подобное она и ожидала увидеть. Тела лежат тут полтора месяца, дом был закрыт и насекомые или звери до них не добрались. В условиях жары и закрытого помещения то, что осталось от людей, слабо поддается опознанию. Еще пять минут назад Эмма была уверена, что город покинули все жители по списку, исключая их - четверых оставшихся. Когда мистер Голд пропал после разрушения Проклятия, все решили, что он сбежал во внешний мир, ведь его магазин оказался тщательно заперт. Никто не подумал заглянуть к нему в дом (после того, как парня, пытавшегося влезть в лавку, испепелило на месте, собственность Румпельштильцкина обходили десятой дорогой), никого не взволновало его исчезновение, люди лишь радовались тому, что представителей "сил Зла" в городе стало на одного меньше, и собирались уйти до его возвращения. А он никуда и не уезжал... Эмма смотрит на трость, дорогой костюм с пятью пулевыми отверстиями в районе груди, пепельно-седые волосы - это точно мистер Голд, больше в городе никто не пропадал. С другой стороны, никто, вроде бы, и не появлялся, но вот живое... мертвое доказательство. От этого нежданного каламбура тошнота снова подступает к горлу, когда Эмма переводит взгляд на женщину (если судить по платью и длинным волосам), в руке которой зажат пистолет, а в затылке зияет дыра размером с кулак. Свон сглатывает, подходит ближе и приседает, чтобы попытаться разглядеть в том, что осталось от ее лица, какие-либо знакомые черты, - может это все-таки кто-то, кого она видела, - но нет, ничего не разобрать. Она резко выдыхает и отводит взгляд, и замечает под креслом какой-то странный предмет. Наклонившись к полу, она едва унимает тошноту, случайно задевая локтем задубевшую ткань дорогих штанов Голда. Эмма вытаскивает предмет из-под кресла, резко встает, отворачивается и отходит к двери, разглядывая необычный кинжал с волнистым обоюдоострым лезвием и странным черным узором на голомени. Наконец, она пожимает плечами, убирает кинжал в пакет с мусором, собираясь позже перепрятать его незаметно для сына и вечером показать Реджине. Перед тем, как выйти на улицу, Эмма некоторое время стоит у двери, приводя выражение лица и мысли в нормальное состояние.

Генри, сидящий на пассажирском сиденье пикапа с открытыми дверями (кондиционер более ли менее работает только во время движения, а так хоть какое-то проветривание), облегченно улыбается. Эмма тщательно запирает дверь дома, делает пару шагов прочь от крыльца и только тут снимает респиратор, очки и перчатки. Когда женщина подходит к машине, Генри зажимает нос:

\- Фу, ну и вонь! Что там такое?

\- Э-э-э, просто мистер Голд оставил еду на столе, и в дом как-то пробралась лиса или енот. А выбраться животное уже не смогло и сдохло там. Думаю, нет смысла заниматься этим домом, он весь пропах. Может его вообще сжечь, - "заодно будут и похороны, и могила, не бросать же тела так", мысленно добавляет она. - Может, Реджина захочет какие-то магические вещи у него забрать. Поговорю с ней вечером.

После ужина, когда Генри убегает наверх, а Бабушка принимается за мытье посуды, Эмма отзывает Миллс в сад.

\- Вы зашли куда?! - голос Реджины дрожит то ли от едва сдерживаемого гнева, то ли от страха, а, может, и от обеих эмоций разом.

\- Не мы, а только я, - Эмма нервно оглядывается на дверь, - и не кричи так, Генри не знает.

\- Ты уверена, что это - он.

Эмма пожимает плечами:

\- Тело идентификации не поддается, но это его особняк, его костюм и его трость. А еще я нашла там вот это, - она отходит к крыльцу, приподнимает один из цветочных горшков и достает из-под него обнаруженный в доме Голда кинжал.

При виде этого предмета Реджина вздрагивает, протягивает руку вперед, потом отдергивает, будто боясь обжечься. Наконец, она переводит дыхание, все так же не отрывая от кинжала глаз, и резким движением забирает его из рук Эммы. Реджина смотрит на одну сторону клинка, потом на другую, поворачивая к падающему из окон свету. Затем проводит над ним ладонью, отчего кинжал окутывает фиолетовый дым.

\- Реджина! - Эмма подходит вплотную к женщине, готовясь подхватить, если та начнет падать.

Но Миллс лишь слегка пошатывается и потрясенно выдыхает:

\- Он пуст! Это больше не кинжал Темного. Неужели Румпельштильцкин, действительно мертв?!. - почти с трудом оторвав взгляд от клинка, на котором не выгравировано ничье имя, Реджина поднимает глаза на Эмму: - Нужно съездить туда, я должна все проверить.

Эмме вовсе не нравится этот энтузиазм:

\- А обратно я тебя понесу? Отдохни еще недельку-другую, тела никуда не денутся.

Но Реджина все еще напряжена и не собирается отступать:

\- Это не блажь, мисс Свон. Дело предельно серьезно, и заняться им я должна как можно скорее. Если понадобится - понесешь.

Зная, насколько для Миллс неприятно ощущать собственную слабость, а уж тем более признаваться в ней, Эмма пару секунд стоит с открытым ртом, прежде чем кивнуть:

\- Ладно, сразу после завтрака...

\- Сейчас!

\- Ночь на дворе!..

\- Электричество в домах есть, значит будет и свет, а бОльшего мне не нужно. Идем, мисс Свон.

Эмма всплескивает руками и бросает в уже удаляющуюся спину:

\- Я только Бабушку предупрежу.

* * *

Когда Эмма вновь выходит из дома, одетая в красную куртку и держа в руках два фонарика, Реджина уже сидит на пассажирском месте пикапа, пристегнувшись, и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по приборной панели. Стоит лишь Свон оказаться в пределах слышимости, как Миллс начинает раздавать указания:

\- Сначала в склеп, мне нужные кое-какие ингредиенты.

Эмма тихонько вздыхает, заводит пикап и отъезжает от тротуара.

Не желая раньше времени расходовать магию, Реджина пользуется фонариком, чтобы отыскать нужные вещи и нагрузить ими свою спутницу. Эмма не подумала захватить какой-нибудь пакет или сумку, так что наверх она выбирается довольно медленно и плавно, чтобы ничего не уронить, буквально затылком ощущая подгоняющий взгляд Миллс, которая светит ей под ноги. Но уж лучше так, чем навернуть какую-нибудь пакость себе на ботинки, а потом узнать, что это была единственная в данном мире порция блевотины огра (по крайней мере, именно так выглядит содержимое склянки, которая мотыляется прямо перед носом Свон).

Аккуратно уложив хрупкие вещи в машине, они отправляются к особняку Голда. Лишь только Эмма притормаживает у обочины, как Миллс распахивает свою дверь и решительно направляется к дому.

\- Реджина!

Миллс оборачивается на окрик, раздраженно поджав губы. Эмма протягивает руку с висящим на пальце респиратором:

\- Поверь, тебе это пригодится. Воняет там премерзко.

Реджина возвращается к машине, практически вырывает у Эммы из рук средство индивидуальной защиты и, одевая его на ходу, снова направляется к дому. Когда Свон, натянув свой респиратор и навьючившись кучей ведьминских вещей, поворачивается к дому, ее приветствует лишь распахнутая дверь.

Эмма заходит в особняк и едва не натыкается в темноте на Реджину, стоящую в проеме, ведущем в гостиную. Свет фонарика вырывает из темноты только штанину из дорогой ткани и лежащую рядом со скрюченной ладонью трость.

\- Ты чего в темноте стоишь? - Эмма неловко пихает бедром стену, только со второго раза попадая по выключателю.

Когда яркий свет заливает все пространство комнаты, Реджина шумно втягивает в себя воздух и сдавленно произносит:

\- Белль.

Эмма шокировано смотрит на свою спутницу:

\- По-твоему, это прекрасно?!

Реджина бросает на нее странный взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

\- Так звали эту женщину - Белль.

Ее голос звучит искаженно из-за респиратора и кажется настолько странным, что в другой ситуации Эмма не смогла бы сдержать смех.

\- Ты знала ее? - хмурится Свон. - Я думала, что ушли все, кроме нас. Я же проверяла по списку горожан.

\- В списке не было тех, кого Проклятие заперло в камерах для опасных психов под больницей.

Эмма поворачивается и смотрит на сцену смерти:

\- Так, она была сумасшедшей?

\- Нет. По крайней мере, до того, как просидела в одиночке двадцать восемь лет.

\- Ты посадила несчастную под замок просто так?

Реджина удивляется тому, насколько больно слышать горькое разочарование, прозвучавшее в голосе этой упрямой несносной женщины. Она сглатывает комок в горле и спокойно отвечает:

\- Не просто так. Чтобы отомстить ему, - Реджина кивает на тело Голда, - чтобы отнять у него любимого человека, чтобы ему было так же больно, как мне. - Миллс ненадолго замолкает, а потом добавляет самоуничижительно, но с долей облегчения: - Вышло даже лучше, чем я рассчитывала.

\- Она этого не заслужила! - вскидывается Эмма.

Миллс все так же спокойна:

\- Да. Но меня это не волновало. Я искала мести любой ценой, а уж если эту цену платили другие...

Эмма зябко ёжится. Находиться в заброшенном особняке, пропахшем смертью, одной было бы весьма неуютно. Но в компании этой женщины Свон чувствует липкое прикосновение страха. Несмотря на все произошедшее за последние полтора месяца, – несмотря на отравленный турновер, на магию, на гневные слова людей, вернувших себе память, – Эмма все равно видела в Реджине только "мадам мэр". Ожесточенную, напряженную, неуживчивую, порой излишне строгую, упрямую и гордую, но все же женщину, которая всем сердцем любит сына и сумела воспитать его хорошим человеком. И вот теперь впервые она замечает за спиной у Миллс мрачную тень Злой Королевы. И сам факт этого пугает ее больше, чем излишне спокойное признание. Потому что Генри не бросит мать, а Эмма больше не оставит сына, и значит ей светит провести рядом с Реджиной изрядную часть своей жизни. Свон резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и трясет головой. Им просто нужно выбраться из этого зачарованного города – там, в реальном мире, они будут обычными людьми, а не сказочными персонажами.

\- Так, что теперь? - фраза звучит резче, чем ей бы хотелось.

Реджина вздрагивает, возвращаясь из своих мыслей и воспоминаний.

\- Теперь мне нужно посмотреть, как это было, чтобы убедиться, что Тьма не затаилась где-нибудь тут и не вернется.

Миллс вытаскивает из кучи вещей, которые Эмма все еще держит в руках, обычный ("По крайней мере, с виду", - поправляет себя Свон) белый мелок.

\- Положи все куда-нибудь, процесс будет небыстрым.

Эмма сгружает вещи в углу комнаты и усаживается на пол рядом, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Почти полчаса она наблюдает за тем, как Реджина неторопливо изрисовывает стены комнаты четкими линиями неизвестных ей значков. Наконец, когда Эмма уже начинает клевать носом, Миллс подходит к своим вещам и принимается священнодействовать с разными ведьминскими штучками. Наблюдать за этим интереснее, хотя происходящее все так же непонятно непосвященному, отчего несколько нервирует.

\- Отодвинься от стены.

Свон неохотно выполняет этот полу-приказ, вставая и делая шаг ближе к телам.

Реджина снимает пробку с высокой пробирки и деревянной палочкой брызгает ее содержимым на стены, заставляя меловые буквы светиться флуоресцентно-белым. Затем она зажигает уголь на маленькой жаровне, льет на него какую-то жидкость, отчего пламя становится синим. Когда Реджина берет в руку маленький серебряный ножик, больше похожий на скальпель, Эмма слегка напрягается, но женщина проходит мимо нее к телам. Миллс опускается на корточки около трупа Голда и проводит ножом по его руке. У Свон желчь подступает к горлу, когда из тонкого разреза вырывается поток мерзкой пузырящейся жижи. Собрав на кончике ножа достаточно этой дряни, Реджина подносит его к жаровне, и огонь почти жадно смыкается вокруг шипящей жидкости, уничтожая ее без следа. То же самое Миллс проделывает с рукой женщины. У Эммы волосы на задней стороне шеи встают дыбом от равнодушной привычности этих действий, и она крепче сжимает зубы, чтобы не выбивать ими чечетку. Реджина убирает облизанный пламенем нож в чехольчик, высыпает себе на ладонь несколько порошков из разных склянок и мешочков, перемешивает их пальцем, сжимает руку в кулак и дует через него в сторону тел. Облако смеси против всех законов физики остается висеть в воздухе. Миллс поднимает руку для колдовского жеста, но, вспомнив о присутствии Эммы, бросает через плечо:

\- Что бы тут ни происходило, не прикасайся ни к чему, и не трогай меня, пока я сама с тобой не заговорю, - чуть помедлив, она продолжает: - Если я не очнусь через сутки, бросайте все и уходите из города. Лучше потерять память, чем волю или жизнь.

Эмма не успевает осознать сказанное, не то, что ответить, как Реджина делает жест рукой, "бросая" в жаровню фиолетовую искру. Из облака порошков вырывается яркая вспышка, вбивая через глаза в мозг Свон образы-картинки не ее воспоминаний.

 _Она не знает, сколько уже сидит в этой крохотной камере, слова "месяц", "год" потеряли смысл, здесь нет времени, есть только вечное "сегодня". Она набирает код и плавно открывает дверь, медсестра сидит за своим столом, что-то читая, она бьет женщину тростью по голове. Она поднимает безучастный взгляд на звук открывшегося в двери окошка и мучительного возгласа "Белль!". Она обнимает сидящую тряпичной куклой женщину, чувствуя текущие по щекам слезы. Она послушно идет следом за мужчиной, который тянет ее за руку и просит поторопиться. Она хочет снова ударить медсестру тростью и бить, пока все вокруг не будет заляпано красным, но знает, что истинный виновник не здесь и лишь злобно скалит зубы, предвкушая месть. Она съеживается, захлебываясь воплем ужаса, когда незнакомец с тростью вытаскивает ее в огромное пустое Ничто, где нет привычных потолка и стен. Она несет женщину на руках в дом и аккуратно опускает в кресло. Она просыпается в более привычной обстановке, но и здесь слишком много пустоты; она не хочет, она хочет, чтобы было как раньше, она хочет, чтобы все закончилось; все должно закончиться. Она стоит на коленях у кресла, держа женщину за руку, говорит, что теперь все будет хорошо, что больше она ее не оставит, что ей больше никто не причинит вреда. Она устала, это слишком, это должно закончиться; она осматривается, ищет, куда скрыться. Она обнимает все еще слишком безучастную женщину, рыдание срывается с губ, когда вялые руки ложатся ей на талию. Она делает шаг назад, сжимая в руке какой-то смутно знакомый предмет, она никогда его раньше не видела, но знает, что он поможет; все должно закончиться, она не сможет снова. Она приходит в ужас, глядя на маниакально-радостную улыбку, с которой женщина смотрит на пистолет в своей руке. Она направляет эту штуку на мужчину и пять раз надавливает пальцем на удобно лежащий под ним крючок, она точно знает, что нужно именно пять раз, она считает. Она хочет остановить женщину, схватить ее, но тело отказывается повиноваться и она просто смотрит с тоской и яростью, падая на пол. Она поворачивает эту штуку к себе и спокойно улыбается; все правильно, так и надо, все должно закончиться; она снова дергает за крючок, хотя в таком положении это неудобно, и приветствует спасительное небытие. Она может только плакать, прощаясь, кровь пузырится на зубах, но это, на удивление, почти не больно, смотреть больнее. Струи густой вязкой тьмы поднимаются из ее груди и принимаются кружить по комнате, теряя клочья, растворяющиеся в воздухе. Потом они кидаются к лежащей женщине, припадая к ней на мгновение, чтобы почти раздраженно отлететь прочь. Клубок тьмы становится заметно меньше с каждой секундой, он уже не вьется, а лихорадочно мечется по комнате, бьется в окно, но лишь расползается по стеклу чернильной кляксой. Затем это почти в ужасе кидается к ней, прижимается к мокрой от крови груди, то ли желая забраться обратно, то ли в поисках спасения. Потерпев неудачу и в этом, в последней слепой попытке найти место для существования, клубок забирается к ней за пазуху, обвиваясь вокруг спрятанного там предмета, поднимая его в воздух. Это не помогает, тьма растворяется в воздухе, предмет падает на пол, она поворачивает голову. Последнее, что она видит, это кинжал с волнистым лезвием, на котором медленно исчезает надпись "Румпельштильцкин"._

* * *

Сквозь слой ваты, которым заполнена ее голова, с трудом пробивается отдаленный едва слышимый голос:

\- Эмма! Эмма, ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза! Эмма!..

Эмма. Это ее имя. Да, она Эмма.

Свон пытается открыть глаза, борясь с тошнотой. Она поднимает руку к гудящей голове, но, плохо контролируя свои движения, лишь бьет себя упавшей конечностью по щеке. Эмма стонет сквозь зубы, и этот голос раздается снова, уже будто чуть ближе и чётче:

\- Мисс Свон, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Эмма несколько секунд впустую двигает челюстью, прежде чем вспомнить, как говорить:

\- Будто вчера, - сипит она, - была шикарная попойка... на которой я... вылакала бочку пива. Хочу сдохнуть.

Теперь в голосе слышна усмешка пополам с облегчением:

\- Я бы помогла тебе в этом, да боюсь, Генри меня не простит.

Внезапно память обо всем случившемся разом расцветает в голове Эммы, и она резко дергается, садясь на полу и распахивая глаза. Чтобы тут же со стоном зажмуриться и рухнуть обратно, прижимая руку к виску, за которым полыхнуло болью. Вместо удара об пол, ее голова падает на что-то мягкое.

Второй раз Эмма открывает глаза гораздо осторожнее, и голова отвечает лишь легким гулом. Свон обнаруживает себя лежащей на полу в особняке Голда неподалеку от двух трупов (что уже не вызывает тошноту, поскольку дальше некуда). Голова ее покоится на коленях Реджины, которая отчасти обеспокоенно, отчасти насмешливо вглядывается в ее лицо.

\- Что это было?

\- Вспышка воспоминаний. Чтобы узнать, что тут произошло, я вызвала совместные воспоминания этих двоих в данном мире. С непривычки такая вспышка сильно бьет по голове, и можно заблудиться в чужой памяти, потеряв себя, поэтому такой ритуал рекомендуется только для опытных ведьм или в присутствии наставника.

\- И меня ты совершенно случайно позабыла об этом предупредить, - в голове Эммы звенят колокола, а в душе поднимается волна яростного гнева и злости.

\- О, видишь ли, мисс Свон, уловить вспышку способны лишь люди, обладающие магией.

Эмма недоуменно хмурится и моргает, тут же забывая свою злость:

\- Но у меня нет магии.

Реджина усмехается:

\- Еще пять минут назад я тоже так думала.

Миллс встает, аккуратно перекладывая голову Эммы со своих коленей на пол, отряхивается и поправляет юбку.

\- Собираешься сегодня спать здесь?

Свон морщится и, медленно поднимается, неся голову, будто полный сосуд, который легко расплескать:

\- Откуда у тебя столько энергии? Раньше после использования магии пластом лежала, - раздраженно бурчит она.

\- Как ты могла бы заметить, мисс Свон, большей частью я использовала руны, кровь и зелья, лишь активировав их магией, - произносит Миллс голосом учителя, отчитывающего нерадивого студента.

Реджина вытряхивает из своей жаровни пепел, и начинает собирать в нее склянки и мешочки с ингредиентами. Закончив, она достает из кармана пузырек и протягивает его Эмме.

\- Вот, отпей глоток, станет легче.

Свон вертит пузырек в руках и поднимает на Миллс подозрительный взгляд:

\- Что это?

Реджина ухмыляется:

\- Тебе лучше не знать.

Миллс с веселым интересом наблюдает за колебаниями Эммы, наклонив голову к плечу. Свон переводит дыхание, с вызовом глядя в карие глаза, открывает пробку и подносит пузырек к губам, отпивая глоток. Вкус странный, но не неприятный, и в голове тут же проясняется, а зрение становится более четким. Реджина направляется на выход, остановившись в дверном проеме, она бросает чуть раздраженный взгляд на все еще стоящую столбом Эмму:

\- Идем, мисс Свон, мы тут уже почти два часа. Бабушка, должно быть, вся извелась.

Эмма со вздохом поднимает жаровню и направляется следом.

* * *

Миссис Лукас встречает их сидя на крыльце, на ее коленях лежит взведенный арбалет. При виде пикапа она встает и направляет свое оружие на прибывших.

\- Это мы, - Реджина бесстрашно идет к крыльцу. - Он мертв. Окончательно мертв.

Бабушка некоторое время изучающе смотрит Миллс в лицо, потом снимает стрелу с ложа и ворчливо произносит:

\- Лучшая новость за неделю.

Потом разворачивается и заходит в особняк.

\- Я бы внесла ее в десятку лучших за всю жизнь, - сверкает улыбкой Реджина, направляясь к лестнице.

Это был очень длинный день, Эмма вымотана и ее все еще подташнивает, но, несмотря на это, она забывается сном лишь на пару часов, рывком просыпаясь еще до рассвета. В ее снах было слишком много магии, ведьм, трупов, крови и памяти о чужих жизнях. Свон поворачивается, смотрит на безмятежно дрыхнущего сына, потом переводит взгляд на Реджину. Даже во сне лицо Миллс чуть напряжено, между бровями лежит сердитая морщинка, а губы поджаты. Эмма знает, что Реджина изменилась - она уже не раз доказывала это своими действиями, но все же теперь, глядя на эту женщину, Свон вспоминает мелькнувшую у нее за спиной тень Злой Королевы. Прошлое всегда остается с нами, от него не скрыться, вопрос в другом - не захочет ли однажды Миллс вернуть себе те дни, когда ее власть была практически абсолютной. Свон знает, что гадать об этом бессмысленно, но мысли не идут из головы, и уснуть снова она не может.

Проснувшись утром, Реджина открывает глаза и чуть вздрагивает, обнаружив сидящую на стуле рядом с ее стороной кровати Эмму, которая пристально вглядывается в ее лицо:

\- Хочешь убить меня?

\- Нет, хочу понять.

Реджина невесело усмехается:

\- Это будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Только если ты не поможешь... - после почти минутной молчаливой игры в гляделки, Эмма произносит: - Вчера ты выглядела почти счастливой.

Миллс садится в постели, злобно щурится:

\- Он больше никогда не будет мной манипулировать, не влезет в мою жизнь...

\- Не отомстит? - прерывает ее Свон.

\- И не отомстит, - кивает Реджина. - Мне жаль Белль, - бросает она довольно равнодушно на вкус Эммы, - но результатом стало уничтожение Тьмы, и я бы ничего не изменила, даже будь у меня такая возможность. - Миллс двигается к краю кровати и опускает ноги на пол, чтобы оказаться ближе к Эмме: - Ты не представляешь, сколько боли и горя принесли в мир Тёмные.

\- В мир или тебе?

Реджина раздраженно выдыхает:

\- То Проклятье, которое лишило всех счастливых концовок и перенесло сюда, создал Румпельштильцкин. Сам Темный не мог его активировать, вот и подсунул мне, - произносит она с горечью, злясь на то, что позволила собой манипулировать.

\- И по-твоему это тебя оправдывает?

Реджина вскидывается и резко поднимается на ноги. Эмма встает со стула буквально через долю секунды, встречая прямой взгляд.

\- Я не ищу оправданий, мисс Свон. Я сделала то, что сделала потому, что хотела этого. Я не собиралась геройствовать и искоренять Тьму, а только хотела заставить его страдать. И добилась своего. Белль была лишь разменной монетой в нашем противостоянии. Я жалею ее, как щенка, которого пришлось посадить на цепь в одинокой тесной конуре.

В ответ Эмма лишь тихо произносит:

\- Ты жестока.

Реджина усмехается:

\- Да, мисс Свон. Я долго шла к этому - и вот результат, - она отступает на шаг и показушно раскидывает руки в стороны, как бы говоря "да, вот она я", но все же в изгибе ее губ больше презрения, чем гордости.

Когда Эмма ничего на это не отвечает, Реджина разворачивается и уходит в ванную. Свон устало падает на стул, опускает локти на колени, прячет лицо в ладонях и тяжело вздыхает. Затем она опускает голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и энергично трет кожу, будто это поможет успокоить лихорадочные мысли.

Это их первая конфронтация с тех пор, как Проклятье было разрушено. Эмма отчасти чувствует себя виноватой в том, что завела этот разговор. Прошлое есть прошлое, его не изменить, так что теперь - потратить остаток жизни на сожаления? Будь Реджина все еще Злой Королевой, разве она открыла бы портал Зачарованный Лес? Отпустила бы сына? Все меняются со временем, кто к лучшему, кто к худшему, и действия Миллс говорят за нее больше, чем слова.

С еще одним тяжелым вздохом Эмма поднимается на ноги и уходит на кухню.

За завтраком Свон молчаливо уничтожает пищу, даже не замечая, что именно ест, и время от времени широко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Вычистив свою тарелку, она обращается к сыну:

\- Генри, съездишь сегодня с Бабушкой на фермы. Твоя мама хотела осмотреть особняк мистера Голда, поискать всякие магические штучки, которым могут оказаться полезными. Втроем там делать нечего, а Бабушке пригодилась бы помощь.

Когда мальчик недовольно кривится и собирается возразить, Эмма кидает взгляд на миссис Лукас, и та, посмотрев на нее чуть недовольно, поддерживает:

\- Да, Генри, поливать и собирать урожай с трех ферм я успеваю, но вот с сорняками беда. Мне пригодится еще одна пара рук.

Мальчик вздыхает и соглашается:

\- Хорошо, я помогу. Я же мужчина.

Сидящая рядом с сыном Реджина улыбается и обнимает его за плечи:

\- Ты настоящий мужчина, мой принц. Не забывай, что хороший правитель должен заботиться о своих подданных.

* * *

Реджина садится на пассажирское сиденье, захлопывает дверь и поворачивается к Эмме:

\- Значит, я хотела осмотреть особняк Голда?

Свон вздыхает:

\- Слушай, у меня сейчас слишком много разных мыслей в голове, и я спала часа три от силы. Генри сразу заметит, что со мной что-то не так, а я в таком состоянии даже ничего толкового соврать ему не смогу. Не рассказывать же пацану, что у нас вчера была ночь живых мертвецов. Просто прикрой меня, ладно.

\- Так ты устроила это не для того, чтобы рассказать мне о том, насколько я жестока, зла и беспринципна? - вскидывает бровь Реджина.

Эмма фыркает и выдавливает из себя почти настоящую улыбку:

\- Зачем рассказывать тебе о том, что ты и сама прекрасно знаешь?

\- Тогда к Голду, - Миллс пристегивается, - у него действительно может найтись что-то полезное.

На следующий день Реджина остается дома и, обложившись тремя книгами, найденными в доме Румпельштильцкина, пытается обнаружить причину, по которой ее зелья не работают, как надо. Солнца сегодня нет, так что мистер Грей приходит к ней на диван и заваливается спать рядом, прижимаясь к теплому бедру то одним боком, то другим. Эмма с Генри вдвоем помогают Бабушке бороться с вездесущими сорняками, проникшими даже в закрытые теплицы. Точнее, пока мать с сыном помогают, сама миссис Лукас со своим неизменным арбалетом уходит в лес, к ручейку, у которого уже неделю прикармливает оленей, надеясь разнообразить меню чем-то кроме консервов. Лишь на второй день всем удается достичь желаемого - разобраться с сорняками, магическими книгами и осторожным животным. Вечером они устраиваются в саду (даже мистер Грей возлежит рядом с полуобглоданной костью набитым брюхом кверху), ужиная олениной барбекю и строя планы на ближайшее будущее.

Зелье готово, и Реджина уверена в нем, хотя убедиться на практике они смогут только после отъезда (покидать город по одному чревато - вдруг пути обратно не будет). На карте, висящей в гостиной, закрашено желтым уже больше половины города, и на оставшиеся дома должно уйти около двух недель. Еды они запасли достаточно, и следующий день проводят все вместе, завершая работы на фермах, после продолжают консервацию города - сначала вчетвером, позже группами по двое, каждый день создавая новые пары. Эмма с долей удивления обнаруживает, что ей нравится работать с Реджиной - женщина собранная, спокойная и решительная. Свон все реже вспоминает, что так же собранно, спокойно и решительно Миллс делала надрезы на трупах. А когда Реджина улыбается ее шуткам или закатывает глаза со своим коронным "мисс Свон", Эмма почти уверена, что они смогут стать хорошими друзьями.

Только один момент нарушает рутину - одним из вечеров, когда Генри уже спит, Миллс решает, что достаточно восстановилась, и устраивает контролируемый пожар для особняка Голда. Втроем - Реджина, Эмма и Бабушка, - они смотрят на магический огонь, быстро превращающий солидный дом в пепелище, ставшее двойной могилой. Свон не знает, что чувствуют другие, глядя на пламя, но она сама ощущает покой, до сих пор ее напрягало это место и все, что оно символизировало. В лавку Голда Реджина даже не пытается проникнуть, она лишь накидывает поверх еще одно защитное заклинание, которое должно не пропускать никого внутрь, не убивая при этом.

* * *

Время проходит довольно быстро (хотя на окончание работ и приходится потратить не две недели, а все три), и они решают устроить себе последний выходной перед отъездом. И все равно свободный день начинается в семь утра - сила привычки. Они завтракают, смотрят кино, обсуждают завтрашний день, обедают в саду, помогают Реджине прибраться в особняке, собирают вещи в дорогу ("По одному месту багажа, машина не резиновая", предупреждает Эмма. "Берите самое ценное, остальное можно будет купить на месте, у меня хороший счет в банке", успокаивает Миллс) и укладываются спать почти сразу после ужина.

Утро в день отъезда несколько шебутное. Сначала оказывается, что у них осталось слишком много скоропортящихся продуктов и Эмма отправляется в очередную поездку на пикапе до свалки. Потом возникают проблемы с отключением электростанции и системы водоснабжения. Когда они уже усаживаются в машину (Эмма на прощание гладит Жука по желтому боку и садится за руль гораздо более вместительного минивэна), оказывается, что куда-то сбежал мистер Грей, и на его поиски уходит почти полчаса (все это время кот спокойно лежит на козырьке крыльца, с любопытством наблюдая за странными действиями человеков, и не реагируя на крики). Наконец, Реджина накладывает защитное заклинание на особняк и прилегающую территорию и садится в машину к остальным (Бабушка держит на коленях горшок с орхидеей, а Генри прижимает к себе недовольного кота). Последняя остановка перед границей - у мэрии, где магическое действо повторяется за исключением того, что на пороге оставляют запечатанную фризом коробку с короткой запиской "У нас все хорошо. Мы уехали в большой мир." и сотовым телефоном с забитыми номерами всех мобильников (Эмма усмехается, вспоминая, как они выбирали имена и делали фотографии для каждого из контактов).

Когда Свон притормаживает метров за десять до красной черты, проведенной по асфальту, Реджина достает из сумочки четыре пузырька с зельем. Хотя жидкость ничем и не пахнет, но выглядит достаточно мерзко, чтобы Эмма мысленно приготовилась ко вкусу помоев. Она еще сидит с пузырьком в руке, когда сзади раздается голос Генри:

\- О, мама, очень вкусно. Ты все вкусно готовишь, даже зелье!

Реджина расплывается в улыбке:

\- Спасибо, мой принц.

И на радостях даже забывает поязвить над нерешительностью Спасителя.

Эмма закрывает глаза и опрокидывает жидкость в рот, а затем довольно жмурится, наслаждаясь вкусом горячих летних яблок.

\- Все выпили?

Получив подтверждение от каждого, Свон берет короткий разгон, а потом переключается на нейтраль и отпускает газ, чтобы, даже если она потеряет сознание, автомобиль спокойно остановился по ту сторону границы. Серый минивэн покидает проклятый город, увозя с собой последних его жителей.

* * *

 **Комментарий автора: О, да, Румпель ухитрился помереть до разрушения Проклятия. Бва-ха-ха! Какая нелепая смерть!**

 **Мне кажется нелогичным, что для возвращения магии нужны были какие-то дополнительные действия. Если бы разрушение Проклятия не было частью этого самого Проклятия, придуманного Темным, то оное разрушение само по себе вернуло бы всех в Зачарованный Лес. А раз все осталось почти по-прежнему, значит возвращение жителям памяти с приходом Спасителя - тоже часть заклятья. Ну, и было бы только логично, что Темный предусмотрел возвращение себе силы и бессмертия к тому моменту, когда люди вспомнят, что он - Темный, и захотят отомстить за все хорошее.**

 **Даже провидец не может подготовиться ко всему, он способен увидеть будущее, но только если будет смотреть (Таким образом Румпеля в клетку и запихали. Ведь по логике сюжета, Темный мог дожидаться насылки Проклятия в своем дворце - и, Злая Королева, и Снежка все равно бы пришли к нему за помощью). Но Румпель пропустил появление Белль, потому что считал ее мертвой.**


End file.
